1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to an optical navigation apparatus with defocus image compensation function and a compensation circuit thereof, in particular, to an optical navigation apparatus and a compensation circuit thereof which can perform a deconvolution operation via a point spread function to compensate for the defocused image.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional optical navigation apparatus (such as an optical mouse) projects light to a work surface, and then captures a plurality of successive images related to the work surface by utilizing an image sensing circuit. The captured images are used for comparison and analysis to determine the amount of an offset of the optical navigation apparatus within a time interval for controlling a cursor displayed on the screen according to the amount of the offset, so as to arrive at the effect of navigation.
However, the position of the image sensing circuit disposed in the optical navigation apparatus should be controlled within a certain range, otherwise the captured images will be out of focus. Thus, in the case of the optical navigation apparatus when assembly tolerances are missed, the captured image will be easily out of focus and blur, affecting the correction of offset calculation and decreasing positioning accuracy.